


The Return of Light

by sherlockssexysocks



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Baby on board, Comfort, Hurt, Love, Multi, Rain, Reconciliation, Warm feels, fight, mention of MPREG, thunder and lightening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockssexysocks/pseuds/sherlockssexysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki left, it rained for a century. The people of Asgard called it the Great Drowning. They know why it rains and yet few accept it. Those who do desperately search for the Fallen One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Light

When Loki leaves, it rains in Asgard for a whole century. The fields flood and the farmers riot. Children cry and parents speak of the Great Drowning with heavy hearts. 

All the people of Asgard want is to put an end to the huge drops of grey water that threatens to wash them all away. They want to feel the sunshine on their slowly paling skin and sit beneath the stars as they had before.

But there is no one who can comfort the King, no one who can find a way to soothe the thunder and banish the lightening. The people of Asgard whisper that he needs a wife. Men offer their daughters to Thor, nobles from all across the realm try and coax the king into taking their first-born. 

He doesn't even entertain the idea though. He rebuffs all attempts at intimacy, ignores the worried glances his mother constantly sends his way. His father tries to speak with him, to shake some sense into his son. 

It is futile and everyone knows but won't accept the fact that there is only one way to stop the rain from falling.

xxx

 

When Thor sleeps he sees only darkness. When he is awake he dreams. He thinks that he can see the glint of emerald eyes in the dark shadows, the soft sound of that unmistakable laugh blowing through the howling wind. 

Sometimes when he steps into his old room he thinks he can smell him.

"You will drive yourself to madness." Sif warns him one night.

Thor doesn't tell her that he is already mad.

 

xxx

 

When the people of Asgard talk amongst themselves, when they can convince themselves that Heimdall isn't watching them, they tell tales of a sleek shadow that stalks the woods of the realm. They say there is a life force, something that pulses and moves deep within the darkest part of the forest. One man swears on Odin that he crossed paths with an angel, one of the Fallen. There had been a brief flash of green eyes and a toothy smile and then a blinding light that blasted the hunter out of the forest and back into the centre of Asgard. Some people laugh and say that the man is nothing but a drunkard, others travel through the woods, hoping for a glimpse of the Fallen One.

 

xxx

 

"It is not your fault." Fandral insists. "There is nothing you could have done."

Thor shakes his head and remains silent. He could have done something. There were so many things he could have done but one thing that would have worked for sure; 

He could have asked Loki to stay.

 

xxx

 

Before Loki had left, they had been in love. 

At least Thor thinks they were. There were times when he had been uncertain but then there were others where he knew Loki loved him. All their lives Loki had been different. He was quieter than the other children , more reserved and always unsure of himself. 

The Warriors and Sif had always been cruel, calling Loki princess rather than prince because of his long dark hair. Thor personally thought Loki was beautiful with his raven locks and alabaster skin. But then Loki had cut all his hair off in clumps. He had cried for days as the Warriors and Sif were silenced, unable to believe that they had pushed him to such extremities. Thor had still loved him though, finding Loki's beauty more tragic when he saw his poor, scabby head where he had cut himself with the shears. That had been the first time Thor kissed him on his lips, when they were children and it seemed innocent even though to Thor it had always meant more. He had come across Loki in the library, his head bent over a book, unable to focus as tears threatened to fall. 

"Why are you crying, brother?" Thor had asked as he sat beside him.

Loki had looked at him with trembling lips and sad eyes.

" I miss my hair." He had whispered. "Now I have nothing of splendour to call my own."

Thor frowned and wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"But you are still splendid now." Young Thor had insisted, his blue eyes wide and honest. 

And Loki had raised a hand to his short, bristled hair and looked at Thor suspiciously. And Thor, in his childish sweetness had pressed his lips against Loki's, the same way his father would when his mother was upset. Loki had seemed surprised but he accepted the kiss, blushing when Thor pulled away.

"That was my first kiss." Thor had whispered with a giggle and Loki had clutched his hand, a nervous smile spreading his pale lips.

"Mine too."

Thor is sure that even if Loki does not love him now, he had before.

And will again.

They have centuries ahead of them, after all.

 

xxx

 

The rain continues to pour, not once giving way. Sif stands by Fandral, a worried expression on her face. She looks out at the kingdom and sees nothing but greys and browns. It is waterlogged and boggy and Sif wonders what will happen if they cannot make it stop.

"We'll either flee or die here." Fandral sighs. "He is drowning and he's going to bring Asgard down with him."

Sif exhales loudly and eyes Fandral sadly.

"You know what we're going to have to do, don't you?"

Fandral nods grimly.

"Lay together whilst we still live."

Sif laughs despite herself and bumps shoulder with her old friend. 

"We need to find Loki."

 

xxx

 

Thor stands on the steps of the palace of Asgard as wind and rain batters him. He looks up at the dark grey sky and shakes his head.

"I need you to stop." He shouts over the thunder and howling wind. "My people are suffering."

The wind picks up in strength and Thor is almost blown backwards. 

"Loki! Please!" He bellows, the soft sounds of his brothers laughter wrapping its way around him like a gentle caress. 

Thor feels the thunder rumble inside him and stands his ground as fork after fork of lightening hits the ground, scorching the earth. Thor blinks when he makes out a dark figure standing before him, tall and proud.

"Burning the land won't ease your guilt." It whispers, the voice magically enhanced so that it reaches Thor's ears. 

"Loki?" He gasps, taking a step forward but the figure loses its solidity and slowly fades out.

And Thor swears he caught a glimpse of emerald eyes. 

 

xxx

 

Sif and Fandral go to Heimdall first but the Seer can see nothing when it comes to Loki. 

"He has blinded me for centuries. When it comes to the Trickster I see nothing more than darkness." He explains sadly.

Sif sighs and places her hands on her hips. 

"Have you seen anyone else talking to him or about him?" She demands.

Again, Heimdall hangs his head in shame. 

"The people of Asgard speak of him but it is never of his whereabouts." 

Fandral clucks his tongue thoughtfully before shaking his own head. 

"So. He has just become invisible?" He demands.

Heimdall eyes him coolly.

"Prince Loki has always been invisible. I fear the only one that may know where he is is King Thor and for now he is plagued with grief and cannot see or think clearly."

Fandral lowers his head in defeat and scuffs his boots along the Bifrost. If Heimdall cannot find Loki then there is little hope. Sif groans softly and nods at the Gate-Keeper gratefully.

"Thank you for your time." She says graciously. 

Heimdall waves his hand dismissively.

"For nothing, Lady Sif, I have been of no help I am afraid."

 

xxx

 

Thor wanders the palace alone at night, listening to the sound of the howling wind. It soothes him slightly to know that Loki is as miserable as he is. The rain and thunder may be Thor but the vicious wind that cuts people's cheeks has always belonged to Loki. 

"Thor?"

He turns around and sees his mother watching him sadly. 

"Can you not sleep?" He asks.

"How can I sleep when my children are miserable?" She demands, gliding towards her elder son. "Why will you not tell me what happened?"

Thor eyes his mother uncertainly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Frigga watches him carefully, her blue eyes trying and failing to read him.

"You have closed me out." She whispers.

Thor shakes his head. He is not the one who shut her out; Loki has. He turns his back to the old queen and continues to make his way through the dimly lit corridors. A shiver runs through him when he feels a cold puff of air on his face and he almost smiles when he hears that familiar chuckle.

 

xxx

 

Loki sits in the clearing he has made for himself, his hair whipping around his face almost painfully as the wind cries around him. A small bundle swaddled in blankets rests on his lap and Loki strokes its cheek lovingly, his emerald eyes wide with love and affection. 

"It won't be for much longer my sweet." He soothes as the baby begins to howl.

The child blinks up at him with bright blue eyes, her blonde hair curling around her cheeks damply. She stops crying and reaches for his finger, bringing it to her mouth. Loki sighs happily as she suckles on his finger, feeding herself his magic.

His head snaps up when he hears the cracking of twigs behind him in the forest. He silences the child by placing his hand over her mouth and narrows his eyes as he sniffs at the scent. He rolls his eyes and gets to his feet slowly; it is only another Asgardian fool who thinks he can trap him. He shades them both in darkness and waits for the hunter to stumble upon his circle. The hunters eyes widen as he catches the briefest of glimpses of Loki and then he is thrown backwards into Asgard by Loki's seidr.

"Fool." Loki breathes as little Valtora giggles.

Loki glances down at her and smiles. 

"They're all fools. Your father included." 

 

xxx

 

"King Thor, Samore Martinsson has requested your council." Volstagg declares from below the steps of the kings throne. 

Thor sighs and waves his hand lazily. 

"Send him in. If you must." He mutters darkly.

Martinsson was one of the most famed hunters of the Realm, his skills rivalling only Thor's. Thor had little time for the farmers son, for he was arrogant and petulant and as Loki had once pointed out, much too similar to Thor.

He is a tall man with blonde curls that were tied back in a tight ponytail. He wore armour although he was no warrior. He hunted for fun but he did not take fighting seriously like all Asgardian warriors do.

"Your Highness." He greets, foregoing the bow.

Thor almost reprimands him but reigns his temper in self-consciously. 

"Samore. Good afternoon." Thor booms.

Samore chuckles and shakes his head.

"It would be a good afternoon if this awful rain would stop." He sighs dramatically. "Our fields are flooded, our crops drowned. I fear that one more year of this may be the cause of our ruin." 

Thor shifts uncomfortably in his seat, feeling guilty. 

"Yes. Well. I am doing everything I can to control it."

Samore raises an eyebrow but says nothing and Thor knows that he represents the people of Asgard.

"What brings you here?" Thor continues. 

Samore smiles slowly, his dark eyes sparkling.

"I believe I have found the fallen prince." He says softly. "And he is in Asgard."

Thor sits upright on his throne, staring at Samore in disbelief. 

"You swear it? You swear it on your king?" He demands.

Samore raises his hands defensively and looks at Thor uncertainly.

"I shall not! I could not know for certain, I only saw the shape for the briefest of moments but it was tall and lean and it held something to its chest , a small bundle. And the seidr, it was green and smelled of Loki." He says quietly.

Thor sags in his seat and stares at the hunter before him. He does not want to know how Martinsson knows the scent of Loki's magic. 

Something small bundled against his chest. His child.

Thor frowns before he nods at Samore.

"You shall inform my guards of how you arrived at this place." He orders.

Samore nods.

"Yes. Of course. And in return the rain shall stop?" He asks hopefully.

Thor is about to chastise him for bargaining with his king when he remembers that the last century of rain has drowned children and crops and torn family's apart. He nods slowly instead, his face open and honest. 

"I will do my best."

 

xxx

 

Although they had loved each other for centuries, for longer than most could comprehend, Thor and Loki only lay together once. It had not been a conscious decision, but each time that they had tried over the years, one of them would lose their nerve and they would go back to kissing and simply touching. 

Once they left their childhood years behind them, the kisses got more heated and desperate until it got the point where they would rut against each other hungrily, their foreheads pressed together as Loki shielded them from Heimdall in the stables or the dudgeons. 

Thor loved those moments the most. He loved the thrill of stifled groans and the fear of being caught. He never knew if Loki loved it as much as he did. He would always become distant and abrasive of those moments, drawing in on himself until he crawled back to Thor's open arms like an addict.

The morning before Loki had left he had forced himself into Thor's chambers, the chambers they usually shared. There had been something wild about him, his emerald eyes shining with something that made Thor's stomach flip. Loki had ripped off his own tunic and straddled Thor's lap, catching his mouth in a demanding, possessive kiss. Thor had reciprocated happily, running his hands down Loki's spine teasingly. Loki pushed him into the bed and reached between them, sliding his hand into Thor's breeches and began to stroke his member to full erection. Thor's head had fallen backwards as he bit his lip, trying desperately to stifle his moans. When Loki deemed him hard enough, he guided Thor's hardness towards his already slick hole and shoved Thor in unceremoniously. Thor gasped when he realised how easily Loki's body had accepted him.

"This is not your first time." He panted and Loki had just thrown his head back and laughed in a way that disconcerted Thor.

Loki rode him relentlessly, peppering his shoulders and neck with featherlight kisses that made Thor grunt and groan. It hadn't taken Thor long to finish and as he climaxed Loki has thrown his head back and keened loudly, his hole pulsing and squeezing around his softening erection.

"Loki." Thor had whispered as the Trickster continued to grind against him.

"Not finished." He had moaned and clutched onto Thor tightly, his fingers digging into the meaty flesh of his shoulders painfully.

Thor was growing oversensitive but he remained still until Loki suddenly moaned obscenely and arched his back, his eyes snapping open as he smiled down at Thor.

"Can you feel that?" He had breathed. "We have made a child. Now no one will doubt who you have taken as your own."

When Thor thinks back on it, he realises that he could not blame Loki for what he did. Thor had grown vain and arrogant and had taken as many lovers as he pleased, but grew furious when he heard of Loki having others for himself. He knows that he drove Loki to his moment of madness, of possessiveness. And he knows that he should have reacted better, that throwing Loki out of the room had not been his best idea.

"A child?" He had gasped, horrified. "Have you gone mad?"

Loki kissed his lips sweetly and smiled at him.

"I am giving you what she could not. It would have killed that Foster woman to carry a gods child. I am giving you a gift." He whispered.

And Thor had pushed him away, Janes death still too fresh in his memory, too raw. 

"Get out." He had boomed. "Get out now!"

For the rest of his centuries Thor will never forget the look of hurt that twisted Loki's face as he threw on his tunic and marched out of the room, announcing to anyone who would listen that he had taken the Mighty Thor against his will.

 

xxx

 

Odin had ordered Loki to the dudgeons that night, trying to get the truth from Thor who refused to speak at all. Instead Odin went to Loki and told him that true or not, Loki should consider leaving the palace for a while, take a trip Alfheim and visit the Light Elves, perhaps even go to Midgard and try and make peace. Loki paid no heed to his suggestions and the following morning he marched right up to Thor in front of all of the warriors and nobles and spat at his feet. Thor saw red and slapped Loki across the face, the gasps of all those present drowned out by the sudden rumble of thunder. Loki had held his cheek in surprise before smirking at Thor.

"I just want you to remember that you did this." He hissed before turning on his heel and marching out. 

Minutes later the wind started to howl in anguish and Thor responded by making it rain.

And that is how it has been for the last century.

 

xxx

 

Loki watches as Valtora rocks from her cradle from a branch high above his head. He can hear her giggles as he gently moves her with the wind and he laughs when she lets out one particularly loud squeal of delight. He stills, however, when a familiar scent envelops him like the softest of silks. His heart skips a beat and he stops the wind for the first time since he left. Valtora and her cradle slowly float down into his outstretched arms and he wraps her finest shawl around her, his ears perked as he listens to the silence of the forest. Without the wind the place seems eerie and Loki laughs as the rain begins to pour heavier. 

"He's on his way." He cooes, tickling her chin playfully.

Valtora gurgles some reply and Loki holds her closer against his chest as he hears Thor's footsteps make their way into the clearing. He looks up when Thor pushes his way through the forest and enters Loki's circle. His warriors and Sif try to do likewise but they are blasted away by Loki's seidr. Thor looks after them anxiously and Loki smiles lazily.

"Oops." He drawls.

Thor frowns and blinks through the rain splashing around them. He takes a few steps forward. Loki remains still, waiting for Thor to speak. 

"What is it the Midgardians say? Cat got your tongue?" He teases, shielding Valtora's face from view. 

Thor keeps coming, silent and thunderous as he approaches Loki. He stops just a foot or so away, the rain finally beginning to ease off when he lays sight on the bundle in Loki's arms.

"Is that...?"

"Your child? Yes." He says coolly, rocking her slightly as she begins to gurgle happily, one pudgy hand reaching out from her blanket.

Thor gasps softly and keeps coming until they are nearly chest to chest, his blue eyes watering as a fresh surge of rain threatens to drown them. He looks Loki in the eye and silently apologises for all he has done wrong. Loki blinks once, accepting it and places his hand against Thor's chest.  
I  
"I only ask that you remember that she is a gift." He whispers. "She is precious."

Thor nods, one tear sliding down his flushed cheek, the rain around them becoming torrential. Loki laughs softly and pulls Thor close so that he may place a soft kiss on his lips. 

And all of a sudden the rain stops. The clouds begin to roll away and for the first time in a hundred years they can hear the birds sing. Thor breaks the kiss slowly and looks surprised when Loki presses Valtora into his arms. 

"She is your daughter, Valtora, and she is just shy of her first century." Loki announces.

"She's beautiful." Thor breathes and Loki laughs that unmistakeable laugh of his.

"Of course she is! She is our daughter."

 

xxx

 

When Loki and Valtora return to Asgard the sun shines for all of eternity and people forget all about the Great Drowning and remember only the Return of Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one hour challenge! Just getting ma juices flowing before a return to my big fic! Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to comment or kudos!


End file.
